Cliché de drama barato
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: A veces, por un leve instante, piensa que lo quiere, que puede quererlo. Entonces recuerda que no es más que temor, simple y llano temor. Eso por una parte, ser un bastardo por la otra.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #17 Nunca sirve. [30vicios]

**Personajes/parejas:** Rogue/Sting. Natsu/Sting unilateral. (En realidad, el Stingue también viene a ser unilateral).

**Extensión: **2465 palabras.

**Notas:** He llegado a la acertada conclusión de que me gusta hacer sufrir a Rogue (?) No es mi culpa, es de él, que se presta al angst; y de Sting, que se presta a ponerlo enamorado de Natsu mandado a la verga a su compañero que lo ama con el alma (?). Lo sé, lo sé, tengo un problema. No os preocupéis, que algún día será Natsu el que sufra (?)

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché de drama barato.<strong>

A veces en medio de las tinieblas, entre sábanas y sabores amargos, se engaña. A veces cierra los ojos y no le importa que sea él, que sea su presencia la que llena la otra mitad de la cama. A veces suspira y no le molesta susurrar su nombre, en lugar del otro. A veces se nota ir y siente que lo quiere, que puede hacerlo pese a tener el corazón ocupado. Por momentos, leves instantes, se miente tan descaradamente que por momentos es capaz de odiarse. Porque o se miente quitándose injustamente la culpa de encima o no lo hace recordando cuan putamente egoísta puede ser, y en ambas ocasiones por momentos se tiene asco, pero el momento dura poco porque siempre ha sido un tanto ególatra. Y no es que aquello lo haga sentir mejor, pero tampoco peor, simplemente lo nota con una malsana e indignante indiferencia.

–Ya sé que no lo sientes –murmura una voz contra su oído, y Sting lamenta que dichas palabras sean verdad.

Porque en medio de aquello piensa en algo en lo que no debería pensar, no en medio de aquello, al menos. Porque durante aquello que se niega a nombrar –porque de hacerlo sonaría demasiado frío, preferiría poder usar las palabras cursis pero no puede– piensa en alguien, pero no en la persona que se encuentra entre sus piernas, sino en aquel que quizás nunca este ahí y no duda que será así. Y Sting sabe que es egoísta, inadecuado y bastante cruel, pero no puede hacer nada.

Siempre odio las historias trágicas de amores no correspondidos, de alguna manera siempre prefirió el cliché «fueron felices por siempre». Quizás por eso mismo, por la ley de las ironías, cumplía un cliché; pero no el estúpido y cursi que hubiera preferido, sino el maldito «fijate que quien amo no me ama, pero él sí pese a que no lo quiero, igual decidamos por él, que peor es nada». Maldito cliché de drama barato, maldita suerte la suya, maldito amor no correspondido. Pero amor, no amado, que su amado no era un maldito –así de cursi–. En cualquier caso, el maldito vendría a ser él que consideraba a su compañero como algo mejor que la nada pero como nada más. Venga, se supone que lo quiere, y que Rogue tiene amor propio, no deberían estar en esa situación.

Se supone, porque a fin de cuentas son seres humanos y tienen la estupidez corriendo en las venas por naturaleza. Eran peor que una maldita tragedia griega, que para algo eran un drama barato y no un clásico de la literatura.

–¿Tú crees en el destino, Yukino? –pregunta consciente de que no viene a caso en medio de un supuesto buen día, por ende no le asombra la mirada curiosa que obtiene. Porque, se supone, es un buen día y él no repara en temas como esos.

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Se alza de hombros.

–A nada en particular –contesta con la vista fija en la nada–, simplemente estaba pensando –_ya sabes, a veces soy un bastardo y no puedo evitar reparar en ello_–, en la tragedia griega. –Yukino lo mira aún más extrañada y eso si le asombra levemente–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, simplemente no sabía que Sting-sama pensara en esas cosas, o que le interesaran.

–¿Disculpa? –cuestiona, sin entender el punto de la respuesta obtenida.

–Bueno, tenía entendido que le gustaban las novelas rosas, no la tragedia griega.

Frunce el ceño ante esa respuesta.

–¿Qué? –Suena un tanto molesto porque no es que le agrade precisamente que tengan esa idea de él, para empezar no es una niña, no lee esas cosas–. ¿De dónde has sacado eso? –pregunta y luego se reprende, cómo si no lo supiera–. Ese fue Rufus, ¿cierto?

Yukino lo mira fijamente con una leve expresión de asombro, luego desvía la vista, avergonzada.

–No –responde y Sting pone los ojos en blanco. Como si fuera a creer eso, ni que hubiera sido Lector–. No importa, de todos modos –dice Yukino, logrando que esta vez el rubio alce la mirada al cielo, todavía más molesto. No iba a importar, maldito hijo de...–. Y no creo en el destino, más o menos.

La respuesta lo saca de su reprimenda mental. Parpadea, antes de recordar su pregunta anterior y el motivo de su conversación.

–¿Que quieres decir?

Yukino vuelve a mirarlo, con una expresión de concentración que se le hace levemente tierna.

–Pues –comienza la maga–, no creía en él, o no creo. Digo, eso depende de cada quien, lo que haces es lo que te sucede a futuro. Pero... –se detiene, y Sting enarca una ceja.

–¿Pero?

–Pero el futuro sigue ahí, aunque no se si venga a ser lo mismo si se siente como... predestinado.

Ese pequeño lapsus en el que asimila lo que le están diciendo, aquello a lo que se refiere Yukino. _Ese_ futuro.

–Ah. –Un leve gesto de entendimiento y nada más, pues no está seguro de como corresponder esas palabras.

A fin de cuentas era cierto, dicho futuro seguía ahí. En cualquier caso él seguía vivo, quien más se acercaba a un posible estado de muerte era Rogue. Estado de muerte figurado, por supuesto. Igual, Sting creía que ya cumplían suficientes clichés como para agregarle el «homicidio por despecho».

–¿A qué ha venido la pregunta? –cuestiona Yukino, sacándolo nuevamente de sus introspecciones.

Se queda en silencio unos momentos, como si pensase la respuesta cuando en realidad está aterrizando –o emprendiendo vuelo– lejos de su realidad llena de clichés malos y baratos. En cualquier caso, dentro de todo no es que le molestaran los dichosos tópicos comunes a toda forma artística popular que tiene como tema el amor, más que molestarle los clichés le molestaba su propia vida amorosa.

–A nada, en realidad –responde finalmente, saliendo de su corriente de la conciencia–, ya te lo dije. –_Sólo consideraba la opción de ser parte de una tragedia griega, pero ya acepte que cumplo un drama barato cliché y patético_–, simplemente pensaba en eso. –_En que doy pena, y bien pude cumplir un tópico más alegre._

–Ya –dice Yukino, mirándolo tan fijamente que a Sting se le hace un tanto raro–, en el destino.

–No –corrige rápidamente–, en la tragedia griega –aclara–, aunque igual el destino viene a tema, a fin de cuentas es el tema central, ¿no?

Yukino continua mirándolo, sin desviar la vista, como si algo en lo dicho se le hiciera extraño.

–No sabía que Sting-sama supiera tanto de la tragedia griega.

Sting frunce el ceño ante esas palabras, analizándolas hasta llegar a la conclusión más acertada dada la situación, de la que está cansado, por cierto.

–¡No leo novelas rosas! –exclama molesto–. Rufus me las va a pagar.

–¡¿Quién ha mencionado novelas rosas?! –cuestiona Yukino.

Sting va a replicar que ella misma hace unos cuantos diálogos de los a saber cuántos que han tenido en esos pocos minutos, pero algo lo interrumpe. La voz de Rogue, para ser más precisos.

–Sting, tú sí lees novelas rosas –dice a espaldas de ambos, remarcando más que nada el sí.

Sting frunce todavía más su ceño cuando voltea para encontrarse con el idiota de su compañero mirándolo fijamente con su rostro de idiota (y ojos heridos, pero ese detalle prefiere pasarlo por alto por varios y muy amplios motivos). Yukino, a su lado, también fija la mirada en el azabache que quién sabe en que momento ha llegado.

–Cállate Rogue –dice el rubio.

El Cheney lo mira dándole claramente una nula importancia a sus palabras, pues no tarda en abrir la boca.

–Lo haces, y siempre lloras cuando lees que se quedaron juntos al final.

Sting se plantea dejar de fruncir el ceño para pasar a golpearlo, y luego a Rufus, se promete hacer eso luego de no notar ninguna respuesta en Yukino. Si no se asombra es por algo, y por culpa de alguien, y sabe perfectamente que ese culpable a de estar en el gimnasio haciéndole compañía a Orga y se las va a ver con él. Que ya le ha dicho varias veces al mago de creación que lo deje leer tranquilo para que encima ande dándose el trabajo de soltar por ahí que cosas anda leyendo, y maldita sea, ¿qué problema había en que le gustaran las putas novelas rosas así lo negase toda su puta vida?

–Púdrete Rogue –dice.

Probablemente lo haga y por su culpa. Cuando piensa eso le vuelve a dar esa sensación de que en realidad sí lo quiere, pero se le pasa luego. A fin de cuentas sabe porque le da dicha puta sensación pero se empeña en negarlo y le es más fácil mentirse pensando que quizás es lindo y cursi amor. Pero no, ese no es su cliché.

–Como quieras –dice Rogue con indiferencia. Indiferencia y una mierda, porque sabe que igual lo va a hacer y no porque él se lo diga, más bien porque él lo ayuda.

Sí, su relación en esos momentos se acercaba a ser un asco. ¿Debía culpar a la tragedia griega o al drama barato?

–¿A ti qué te gusta leer, Rogue? –pregunta Yukino a su lado, recordándole que está ahí y no es solo él con Rogue los presentes en ese fragmento del universo.

Igual, Sting sabe que de la forma más cursi posible la gran mayoría de las estrofas de la vida del Cheney le pertenecen, así se cuelen unos cuantos por ahí, solo disputa lugar con Frosch. Y de cualquier manera, ¿eso último era bueno? Tampoco es como si quisiera que el exceed susodicho desapareciera de la vida del Cheney, y no quería eso por varios y muy lógicos motivos –como posibles sucesos de siete años en el futuro– simplemente se planteaba la idea de compartir el corazón de alguien con un gato. A fin de cuentas al menos Rogue comparte puesto –o lo que queda de– con una persona, y Lector. Bueno, quizás su compañero está peor que él.

Y le va bien divagar, claramente, mientras escucha al Cheney responder que el terror y algo más. Como si con esas pintas no se notara.

–¿Tú, Yukino?

Yukino mira fijamente al Cheney con lo que Sting se pone levemente celoso, pero como siempre se le acaba pasando cuando recuerda que eso no puede ser. Venga, ya ha dicho que tiene el corazón ocupado, él se pone celoso de melenas rubias y magas guerreras y gatos azules, no de Yukino.

–La poesía. –¿Algo como "veo... tristeza en tus ojos, y estoy seguro que no soy bueno con esto, ni con quererte"?

–Entiendo –dice Rogue y Sting capta que desde hace unos momentos no es parte de la conversación pero le viene a dar lo mismo, divaga sobre si quiere o no quiere.

Querer o no querer, esa es la cuestión. ¿Eso era de un poema o no? No, parece que no.

–¿Quién era el tipo que sostenía la calavera?

Rogue y Yukino voltean a verlo pero él no les presta mucha atención ya que se ha apoyado en el respaldo del sofá con la mirada fija en la figura de Rogue pero sin observarlo pues está mirando sus pensamientos.

–Hamlet –responde el Cheney con calma.

–¿Y ese quién era? –pregunta–, de qué, quiero decir –aclara.

Nota el par de ojos carmesí sobre él pero no les presta atención mientras continua mirando la nada y divagando sobre si querer o no querer. No querer, ya sabe que querer no puede, pero no puede evitar divagar en eso porque a veces piensa que sí puede aunque sea una mentira gorda.

–Él que mato a su tío para vengar a su padre –dice Rogue.

Sting no dice nada pues acaba de recordar que eso es una obra, no un poema. Una obra de un tipo que le suena por muchas otras obras que nunca tienen el lindo «y vivieron felices para siempre».

–¿Entonces quién era el que enloqueció de celos?

_«Yo.»_

–Otelo –responde nuevamente Rogue.

–Sting-sama en realidad no sabe mucho de eso, ¿verdad? –cuestiona Yukino recordándole nuevamente que no está solo con sus divagaciones y Rogue.

–Supongo que no, pero eso no quiere decir que lea novelas rosas. –Sabe que no le creen, sus motivos tienen, así que no le da más vueltas al asunto y se levanta–. Voy a la cocina –dice y se larga.

Porque tiene hambre, son las siete y tantas de la tarde y desde las cinco que no come. Ya empieza a oscurecer y quizás es por eso que divaga tanto, pues se la pasa pensando en eso, en su eterna dicotomía de por momentos creer que puede querer. Sabe que no, sólo necesita que él se aparezca con su sonrisa y su cabello rosa para que Sting recuerde que tiene el pecho completo sin espacio para más. En lo que a amor respecta, al menos.

Igual sólo tiene que llegar la noche para que vuelva a por momentos creer que no es así y que puede querer a su compañero, aunque sea una vil mentira de su parte. Pero pasa, al menos hasta que el Dragneel se aparece por la puerta y le recuerda que no es así, que en realidad sólo está siendo un puto bastardo arrancándose la culpa de esa manera. Pero casi no puede evitarlo, casi y todo por culpa del destino. Más o menos, al igual que Yukino no está seguro de si puede tildarlo de esa manera.

Se toma una jarra de jugo mientras piensa en ello detenidamente aceptando que es simplemente por eso, porque está harto de los clichés y los tópicos para efectivamente agregarle el de la muerte por despecho. Porque, además, ese le pesa como siete años encima por varias circunstancias en las que no quiere pensar pero tiene impresas en el subconsciente a cada momento; y sabe que cuando se miente es culpa de eso. O quizás ni tanto, quizás nuevamente se está quitando la responsabilidad. Mejor lo dejaba en un cincuenta y cincuenta, mitad eso y mitad ser un bastardo que no quería lidiar con la culpa. Sí, así quedaba bien.

A fin de cuentas Sting sabía que quería a Natsu, no a Rogue, pero una buena parte de sí se mentía pensando que sí podía hacerlo –aunque bastaba la presencia del Dragneel para desmentirlo, algunas veces, la otra gran mayoría bastaba su recuerdo– pues temía acabar con la mano del Cheney perforándole el pecho.

Sí, en su mayoría era simple y llano temor –debería acomodar las proporciones a un sesenta y cuarenta–, el temor de fallarle como había hecho en un puto e hipotético futuro.

De todos modos sabía que seguía siendo un bastardo en el otro cuarenta por ciento. Noche tras noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
